


鼓

by DesPluiesSaphir



Series: 【APH/人国组/史向】无人生还-Farewell, My Love- [3]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-12
Updated: 2010-01-12
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:54:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24236848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DesPluiesSaphir/pseuds/DesPluiesSaphir
Summary: 1. 请遵守APH国际礼仪。2. 意识流突发短打。3. 无考据。
Relationships: Frederick the Great & Prussia (Hetalia)
Series: 【APH/人国组/史向】无人生还-Farewell, My Love- [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1748314
Kudos: 1





	鼓

弗里茨喜欢敲鼓。他喜欢鼓声里的节奏和力度。

基尔伯特有时候会来打扰，拿走鼓槌，拎起军鼓，毫不见外地敲得陶醉。每每这时，弗里茨都会惊讶地抬起头，看着那个不速之客。看着他高大的身影下盖住自己的长长的影子。

咚咚咚，咚咚咚，咚咚咚，……

槌下跳出的节拍像是行进中仪仗队的脚步声，整齐，有力，干脆。

“好高大……”

弗里茨看着基尔伯特的身影入了神，不自觉地抬起脸，伸出手，踮起脚尖，却发现自己只能摸到军鼓侧边蓝色的面。

“好高大……”

弗里茨失落地看着基尔伯特陶醉的脸，然后默默地低下了头，静静放下手，慢慢垂下眼神。

到底不是自己能触摸到的高度。他还太小，还做不到。

一对鼓槌出现在眼前，抬头便看见基尔伯特张扬的笑脸。

他单膝跪在地上，手托着鼓槌送到弗里茨面前，军鼓就在身旁的地上等待敲响。

弗里茨接过鼓槌，睁大眼睛看着基尔伯特。基尔伯特温柔的手抚上了他的头。

弗里茨凑上去，稚嫩的小手拍在基尔伯特银色的脑袋上，两张脸天真对上了惊讶。

然后，笑声飞扬。

不知过了多久，稚嫩的小手变成了温暖的大手，温暖的大手变成了枯瘦的老手，枯瘦的老手变成了圆圆的肥啾。只有基尔伯特银色的发丝一如既往，反射着日出的光。

基尔伯特站在窗边，看外面的风景不见了谁，窗边的军鼓在柜子上挂满了灰。

终有一天，一切，一去不回。


End file.
